


A Hole in the Soul

by Seagoatink



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cinderella-ish Story, F/M, Familial Love, Found Family, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: I don't want to be his fan; I want to be his friend.
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rested low in the sky as Momoka entered Sukiyaki. She had cleaned up after all football skirmish with the second years at her stepmother's house and felt refreshed. A nice shower always rejuvenated her body and gave her a second wind of sorts. 

Sukiyaki was a restaurant run by Takumi Ito. When she was younger, she visited often with her family. Now, she came alone and to study or work. Over the years, she and Takumi grew close. Momoka could not pinpoint the exact moment or year, but at some point their relationship had turned into one of family. It was something she needed after years of being estranged and feeling alone.

“I’m back!” She called out upon noticing the restaurant was mostly empty. Momoka assumed there was a dinner party in the back room. 

Takumi poked his head out from around the corner to the kitchen, a silly grin on his face. “Despite the Momoka repellent I put out, I see” he teased. He pulled on his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue to show he was joking, before disappearing behind the corner again.

The third year tied her hair up and followed Takumi into the kitchen. She pulled an apron from the wall and adjusted it to fit her. As per usual, Momoka started with cleaning rather than cooking, so Takumi could finish the orders he started. When she finally finished her task and began drying her hands, Takumi waited by her side. 

She was grateful for his company. More than that she was appreciative for her flexible schedule. Years ago, Takumi mentioned while he was drunk that he wanted her to inherit Sukiyaki when she was old enough and well trained in running the restaurant. Momoka dwelled on it as a dream when life was difficult.

“Let’s sit with Gorou, he wanted to know how your skirmish went,” Takumi said as Momoka dried off her hands in the white towel hanging from her apron. 

Gorou was part of the Yakuza branch that hung around the area. They never really did much of anything, at least not to Momoka’s knowledge. Sometimes she wondered if Takumi knew more than he let on. Still, she decided it was best not to ask and leave it all unsaid. Gorou talked about his boss and mentioned that he was around her age. 

The very notion was strange. A whole gang organized by one teenager in high school. Momoka tried not to giggle. Instead, she mentioned how her skirmish went and asked if maybe they could all get together and play sometime. 

Takumi and Gorou practically beamed. “That’s a great idea!” Gorou announced as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood in excitement. 

She did her best to swallow the lump in her throat as she wondered exactly what she let on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird, spending an off night playing football with a bunch of people who were regulars at Sukiyaki. Weird in an oddly pleasant and familiar way. Playing with them was more for the fun of it than practicing with her team at school. She loved her team, but the contrast was what Momoka really enjoyed. 

She found out that Gorou’s boss was actually younger than her. His name was Kasanoda and he went to one of the private schools. He did not talk much outside of grunting while kicking the ball. Given his background as the boss of a gang, Momoka did not pester him about it. She did not want to get into trouble with Gorou for her behavior either.

After she wore herself sweaty on the field, Momoka went for a few laps around the field to wind down while she rehydrated with some water. 

“Hotpot!!!” Hiroshi, a man in his late twenties cheered at the other side of the field. 

The other men began squawking and chanting “Hotpot” alongside him. Before long they were huddled around Kasanoda chanting and whooping. They wanted his OK, Momoka realized as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

Kasanoda made eye contact with her.

She was afraid to blink for a minute. Then she nodded her head and motioned to the restaurant. 

“Hotpot!” Kasanoda announced, throwing his fist into the air. The men around him followed his action. Then they rushed to the building to fill their stomachs and rest for the day. 

Momoka jogged over to Kasanoda. Walking alone did not feel right when he was not in a rush either. So she joined him at his side and watched as his gang hastily entered Sukiyaki. “I can see why Gorou is so fond of your dad’s place,” Kasanoda said.

“Huh? My dad’s place?” Momoka questioned. 

Kasanoda shot her a steely glare. “Sukiyaki!” He practically shouted in her ear. “What are you stupid?!”

Momoka’s eyebrows shot up in instant understanding. “Oh! Takumi isn’t my dad,” she said with a shrug. “We just get along really well since I’m here a lot.” She dribbled the ball between her feet to occupy her senses.

Kasanoda was silent. Surely he didn't know what to say. “I have a friend whose mom passed away a few years ago,” he offered with sympathy.

“My parents aren't -I -it's complicated…” said Momoka. She kicked the ball into her arms before they crossed the street. “I live with my father's ex-wife,” she offered, struggling with the topic altogether as they crossed the empty street.

Her thoughts lingered on her family as she backed into the door to open it. Momoka held it open and ushered Kasanoda inside and to the back room where his gang waited eagerly. “Takumi, I forgot I have chores to do at the house!” She shouted into the kitchen.

Most days she would have simply walked in to tell him. Today, however, their only customers were Gorou’s group.

“Hold on!” Takumi called out, urging her to stay just a little longer.

Momoka sat down at the table, two seats down from Kasanoda and next to Gorou. The older man pushed a bowl of udon and tempura shrimp in front of her. He offered a smile as one of the other guys tossed her a pair of chopsticks.

They were a little socially awkward, but they tried, and she appreciated it. “Thanks,” she said before digging in.

The soup was quickly demolished. Takumi walked in just as Momoka set the shrimp tails aside. He had a bag in hand and he held it out to her. “No need to stop at the store, I have some cleaning supplies for you,” he said as she took the bag from Takumi’s hands.

“Thank you, Takumi, I really appreciate it,” replied Momoka. She waved her goodbyes and everyone waved back, seeing her out as they stuffed their faces with food.

When Momoka finished cleaning the empty house, she settled into her room. She set her books out to study before her classes in the morning. Then she went to her closet to put away the cleaning supplies Takumi gave her.

At the bottom of the bag was a note and a few pamphlets.

Momoka,

You have been leaving late and I worry for your safety. Please choose a dojo to attend.

Takumi

He signed the note with little stars by his name and drew a few items from the restaurant around his writing. She smiled, knowing he spent extra time to make the note look pretty.

Momoka set the letter inside her text book in favor of looking over the pamphlets. There was one closer to her school than the others, but still a good running distance away. It offered kendo classes, which was good enough for her.

When she tried to find a price for courses she found Takumi had scribbled out all the numbers he could find on every pamphlet. Calling, she discovered, was also not an option. Momoka sighed to herself and shook her head. Takumi went to great lengths to keep her in the need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure if I update really slowly, I'll eventually get to a point where im posting and have finished writing the whole fic. I can dream right???

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I had the OHSHC manga collection and read that the author said Mori would likely end up with Haruhi or his romance would be like a Cinderella story, so this is that idea run wild. Also as someone who has endured a lot of abuse in my life, I don't want to show the abuse, but rather focus on the effects of it and how it makes Momoka feel. 
> 
> Typically, I have long stories finished before I put them up, but I've had this in my drafts for two years and NEED to keep working on it because I love it.
> 
> I understand there is a canon character named Momoka, but this is not her. I settled on this one before finding that out, sorry!


End file.
